


Dawn Of Yesterday

by HeavyDaddy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara Is Evil (Again), Chara Murders Monsters, Death, Gen, Murder, Sans Tries To Protect Snowdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDaddy/pseuds/HeavyDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is a depiction of the events before Undertale in Sans' point of view. This story is when Sans experiences Chara starting to murder and experiment with resets. Sans remembers it, but everybody else does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to a beautiful day. Little does he know that the events to come afterwards are not so beautiful.

I woke up to a beautiful day in the underground. Birds singing, flowers blooming...on days like these, it would be best to get more rest. "SANS! GET OUT OF BED AND PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" It took a long time before I said,"I'll do it later, Papy." Papyrus replied,"NO! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT YOU'LL DO IT LATER! PICK! UP! YOUR! SOCK!" I scowled as I got out of bed, not wanting another day of forced work. I picked up my sock and put it in the washer, as it was dirty as hell. I got dressed and headed outside.


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus go on a peaceful stroll through the forest of Snowdin. But what they see at the end will change Sans' life. (Of course because of the reset Papyrus doesn't remember it)

As I walked outside, Papyrus followed behind me. "SANS, ARE YOU EXCITED? I'M GOING TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" I looked over at him. " You only shooed away that bad guy. You didn't beat him up." "OH. YEAH. RIGHT. DAMN IT." We both decided to take a stroll through the forest, as it was a fairly nice day. As we walked, we passed by Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogaressa. When I finally got to the Ruins Door, I saw a shadow in the distance. "Greetings, Sans. And Papyrus. I am Chara."


	3. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus encounter Chara in the forest.

"Chara," I questioned before remembering the name. Chara stared at me creepily. I guessed,"The child being raised by King Asgore? Why aren't you with Asgore?" Chara kept staring. She laughed. "You IDIOTS." I stood back. Chara was holding a bloody knife. "Oh no," I whispered. Papyrus and I made a retreat, trying to warn the others. By the time we got to town, it was too late. Chara had caught up to us. Papyrus turned around and tried to attack Chara. I screamed, "Papyrus, NO!" Papyrus was stabbed. His body turned to dust as all that I could see of him was his scarf. I cried, as everything went white around me.


	4. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to a beautiful day.

I woke up. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds singing. Flowers blooming. Something about this...felt so familiar. Then I realized. "SANS! GET OUT OF BED AND PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" What had Chara done? I remember talk of her being a sweet child. Had she changed? And where was Asgore to keep her from coming to Snowdin? Had Chara killed the king? Right now, I had no answers. There had to be some way to keep her from killing Papyrus. For now, I had no care for anyone but Papyrus. I had to keep him safe. But how? I got out of bed, passing the dirty sock entirely. I rushed outside, determined to stop Chara. There was no way in bloody hell I would let this slip by.


	5. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans waits by the Ruins Door.

Papyrus gave me a confused look as I ran past him. "S-SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I kept going, without a response. I passed by all of the residents of Snowdin, confused and suspicious. After my run down the forest, I came to a stop at the Ruins door. Not hearing a sound for the next 10 minutes, I waited. There was no way I could get that door open, neither was there a way around it. I sat there, wondering how Chara got through the door. Could it only be opened from the inside? Likely. My thinking was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from inside the Ruins. I prepared every bone in my body as I was ready to face Chara. Then, the door opened.


	6. Attack Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans attacks Chara.

As the door opened, I could hear heavy breathing and the sound of a dripping liquid. "I was expecting you." Chara walked through the doorway, filled with determination. I hated the creepy smile Chara had on her face as she stared at me. I gathered all of my determination as bones started to crawl the walls, ground, and trees. Then, I tried to attack Chara, but Chara dodged it. I kept attacking, but Chara having avoided every single blow. At that moment, Chara made a run for it. I wondered for a second why Chara would want to run away. Then it hit me: Chara was going for Papyrus.


	7. Attack Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans attacks Chara.

I ran after Chara, determined to keep Papyrus safe. I will not allow for him to be lost again. Chara kept running as Gaster Blasters fired and bones hit, none of them killing Chara. How much HP did Chara have?! Chara mercilessly swung her knife at the poor monsters of the forest. I continued to chase Chara, both of us covered in dust. As we entered Snowdin village, I did the last thing I could do to slow her down and tackled her. Chara rolled over, about to swing her knife. I punched her arm, with her knife flying out of her hand. Chara screamed cusses and tried to get the knife. Instead, I got the knife and swung it at her. Killing Chara like that had felt very satisfying, as I knew Papyrus would be safe. I looked up as a white light blinded me. Was Chara resetting again?


	8. Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to a beautiful day, but it takes an unexpected turn.

Again, I woke up to a beautiful day. "SANS! GET OUT OF BED AND PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" I just couldn't pick it up, or do anything, as long as I was this ball of stress, anxiety, and, to admit it, fear. I felt like Chara could do anything as long as she had control of the timeline. But there was still a power inside me, determination erupting through my body. I finally felt the strength and endurance to get out of my bed and pick up my sock. I threw it in the washer, got dressed, and went outside. There, I saw doctors and nurses rushing through Snowdin in an ambulance. Inside the ambulance was Chara, dead asleep. Was this some sort of joke?! Chara was probably going to wake up and kill them all! I silently watched, waiting for her to jump up. But she stayed there, still and silent. I let out a sigh of relief. Papyrus was safe.


	9. Many Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees a new human.

Like I did to every other human, I followed the new one. After these years, I had grown accustomed to this prank. I chuckled, knowing this would be the perfect joke to do on the human. As I got closer to the human, a shiver went down my spine. This new one...looks oddly like Chara. Similar hair, clothes...I decided to ignore it. They can't be that bad, can they? I prepared myself for the trick as I inched closer to the human. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"


End file.
